


we're still a good team

by Anonymous



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 00:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Alex keeps failing at communication and drunk Kyle is no help





	we're still a good team

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything before. This is my very first fic, please be nice! :) And it's unbeta'ed, so all mistakes are my own.

The cold breeze hits Alex in the face as soon as they walk through the Pony’s doors.

“What the hell was that?” Kyle all but screams in the parking lot, turning around to face him.

“What are you talking about?” Frustration clearly in his voice “I was being nice”.

“NO! That was not just being nice! You were being flirty a-and acting all couple-ly.” Kyle talks back, moving his hands in the air as if he’s trying to make the airman sees his point.

Alex can’t hold back a sigh. 

He had made his decision about their situation that morning and was planning on talking to Kyle as soon as he arrived. He even practiced a speech during the day so nothing was left unclear or undefined —he was beyond tired of tiptoeing around the doctor, he wanted to make things right— but when he got there he saw Kyle with a few friends from work so that plan failed. He decided quickly just to let himself be for a while, they could talk later after all.

What he didn’t expect was seeing Kyle getting drunker and drunker as the night passed. He had seen him drink in multiples occasions, obviously, but nothing too much out of control. Well, not since the doctor got it together after the fallout of Jesse’s assassination attempt at least. So he figured something was bothering him, he just didn’t think that _he_ could be that something.

That thought brought back every insecurity he’s even had and he couldn’t help but get a little defensive.

“Why the hell are you so mad about it? I though—”

“You know why!" Kyle yelled, stepping forward with very little balance “You know how I feel about you and now you're being an ass about it!”

Alex feels his anger leaving him as soon as he realizes what the problem is. He never thought Kyle was going assume he was making fun of him or mocking his feelings, he believed the man was going to understand what he was trying to show him. The doctor knew he was not a tactile person yet he kept touching him all night: bumping their knees, pressing their shoulders and he even squeezed his hand for support when they talked about a patient he lost.

Alex realizes now how stupid it was to act like this when they haven’t discussed what it would mean for them. He keeps his voice gentle when he finally says:

“I’m not being an ass Kyle, I was just—”

“What? Just what?” Apparently drunk Kyle is incapable of letting Alex finish a fucking sentence “What do you want from me?” He asks, reducing some of the remaining distance between them.

The airman stays silence a beat too long so Kyle keeps talking:

“Last time I kissed you you didn’t speak to me for weeks. A-and then you did and said you didn’t want to lose me as a friend or whatever. That was not _ friendly _, Alex.” He spat the last word harshly. “What was that about?”

Alex is ready to explain himself when he notices how drunk Kyle really is. He's exhaling whiskey in every breath and is so unsteady on his feet he keeps swinging a little bit. His eyes are glassy and a little unfocused but they are piercing through Alex’s, demanding an answer.

“You’re drunk. Maybe we should talk later.”

“We’re talking now.” He states, getting closer

“I don’t think—”

“Stop it, Manes! I’m not letting you avoid this.” Kyle interrupts him, standing so close now they're sharing the same breath. “You-you’re so goddamn confusing, man, just fucking tell me where we stand.”

He is stuttering a bit but Alex can still see his determination. The silence between them stretches and the doctor keeps looking at him with pleading eyes, which makes him feel more and more frustrated with his inability to find the right words.

He has a history of screwing things up because of his mixed signals and half assed explanations, he knows that, but old habits _ are _hard to break and he does the only thing that he can think of and closes the distance between them with a fierce kiss.

Kyle waits no time and responds with the same enthusiasm, moaning as Alex reaches to grab hold of his face with both hands to depend on the feeling of their mouths together. They kiss each other hungrily and Alex makes sure to show how much he means it with every stroke in the doctor’s hair, every pull on his body and every touch of their lips. Kyle practically melts in his hold.

Alex thrusts against him and Kyle groans in his mouth, using the grip on his hips to turn them around to press the airman on the side of his car, flushing their bodies together and kissing him breathless. They stay like this for what feels like hours, totally oblivious to anything other than each other’s lips. When the doctor slips his warm hand under Alex’s shirt, he almost forgets the reason why they were fighting earlier. Almost.

He slows down the kiss and tries to pull back to catch some air but Kyle doesn’t let him go far, chasing his mouth with a sweet kiss, burying his fingers into his hair with such tenderness. Alex laughs a little and leans back in, running his hands over the other man’s back and shoulders carefully, trying to calm him down so they can be separated long enough to breath.

Alex succeeds and he's now kissing Kyle so gently they’re barely brushing their lips. He backs away again but keeps their foreheads together. They are both breathing heavily and holding onto each other tightly and after a while the airman speaks in the space between them:

“Okay. Look —” He takes a deep breath to clear his head “I want to do this. With you. I really do.” Kyle tightens his hold on his waist and exhale softly “You just took me by surprise, I guess, and I freaked out. And now I’m scared, okay? I don’t know how to get back to how things were before, and I don’t really want to, but if we do this and I screw up—”

“You won’t” Kyle interrupts him.

“You don’t don’t know that”

“I know _you_, Alex.” He sounds totally sober, his voice lacking any uncertainty “We can figure it out as we go. Take our time.” He tilts his chin up to look into the airman’s eyes “We’ll make this work.”

Alex stares at him, looking for any trace of doubt or fear. He finds none. Still, he speaks with his most captain voice, almost commanding him:

“Promise me”

Kyle answers immediately:

“I promise.” 

Relief floats through his body as he takes in the doctor’s words. He kisses him again, this time with the certain they are going to be just fine.


End file.
